


(in the city) when two worlds collide

by swantomyqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Set after 3x11, sqsupernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantomyqueen/pseuds/swantomyqueen
Summary: Art for detailsofyourincompetence's fanficSQ Supernova 2018





	(in the city) when two worlds collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detailsofyourincompetence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detailsofyourincompetence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(in the city) when two worlds collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813366) by [detailsofyourincompetence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detailsofyourincompetence/pseuds/detailsofyourincompetence). 



> I had such a great time creating this because I loved the fic so much!! Now everybody please go read it too it’s so worth it! *inserts heart eyes*

"Home is where the heart is" - Pliny the Elder [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166525095@N05/43404157665/in/dateposted-public/)

"Home is where the heart is" - Pliny the Elder


End file.
